edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonny (Ed Sentai)
In a different EEnE universe linked to the Super Sentai universe, the powers of all 38 Super Sentai have been slightly damaged by the Sentai vilian Iron Man Mask Temujinhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cross_F%C3%BChrer%7C, and sent to Peach Creek, where 19 year old Jonny, led by Edd, find those powers, and must join the other teens in fighting the 37 resurrected villian groups that fought 37 of the 38 Sentai, led by Temujin, as the Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After the Big Picture Show, Jonny decided not to be an enemy of his friends, so he decided to publicly apologize for the incident at the end of BPS, and he was accepted back into the group. So, he began to hang out with the others alot, and didn't change too much during the 4-year span between the BPS and Ed Sentai, except for the fact that he began to have a crush on Sarah . Jonny kept his secret safe, until one day, when he is about to reveal his true affections to Sarah....... 'Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). The Aorenger morpher lands on Jonny, the second morpher that landed in Peach Creek, and it automatically transforms him into the first Blue Sentai. Jonny hears the transformation, and looks over the fence to see a bright red light emanting from Edd's house, and, Jonny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz run over, where they see Edd, taller, speaking in an adult tone, and stronger. Jonny realizes that he, Edd, Ed, Nazz, and Rolf have found the morphers as well, with Ed as Midorenger, Rolf as Kirenger, and Nazz as Momorenger. The kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Jonny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists. He realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 6 informs them on Iron Mask Temujin resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy, donning an Edopawa Gonpachi look, becomes the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Baseball Mask under the name ED SENTAI! 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizoku Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' Jonny has no appearence at all in AkibaEd, which takes place during Ed-Busters. 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Jonny basically has control of 28 of the 37 Blue Senshi powers. In LiveEd, he was Yellow Lion, but he was not Yellow Owl, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow because he was absent in JetEd and HurricaneEd, but was MagiShine in MagiEd. He was named second in command. This is all of the powers Jonny controls. Aoranger.png|Johnny as Aorenger. Dia Jack.png|Johnny as Dia Jack. Battle France.png|Johnny as Battle France. DenziBlue.png|Johnny as DenziBlue DynaBlue.png|Johnny as DynaBlue. Blue3.png|Johnny as Blue3. ChangePegasus.png|Johnny as Change Pegasus I, before he left the team to "sort out everything.". BlueFlash.png|Johnny as BlueFlash II, when he returned to the team. BlueMask.png|Johnny as BlueMask. YellowLion.png|Johnny as Yellow Lion, the only time he has been a Yellow Senshi. BlueTurbo.png|Johnny as Blue Turbo. FiveBlue.png|Johnny as FiveBlue. TriceraRanger.png|Johnny as TriceraRanger. TenmaRanger.png|Johnny as TenmaRanger. NinjaBlue.png|Johnny as NinjaBlue. OhBlue.png|Johnny as OhBlue. BlueRacer.png|Johnny as Blue Racer. MegaB.png|Johnny as MegaBlue. GingaBlue.png|Johnny as GingaBlue. TimeBlue.png|Johnny as TimeBlue. GaoBlue.png|Johnny as GaoBlue. AbareBlue.png|Johnny as AbareBlue, which Johnny was absent during HurricaneEd because he couldn't be on that team. MagiShine.png|Johnny as MagiShine, the only Gold Senshi he has control. BoukenBlue.png|Johnny as BoukenBlue. GekiBlue.png|Johnny as GekiBlue. Go-OnBlue.png|Johnny as Go-On Blue. GoseiBlue.png|Johnny as GoseiBlue. GokaiBlue.png|Johnny as GokaiBlue. BlueBuster.png|Johnny as Blue Buster. KyoryuBlue.png|Johnny as KyoryuBlue. Category:EEnE/Super Sentai crossovers Category:Ed Sentai